A Knock on the Door
by Rescue45
Summary: There is a knock on Hutch's door. A young boy claims that he is Hutch's son. Is he? Who is his mother and why did this boy come to Hutch alone?


A Knock on the Door

Hutch was sprawled out on the bed. He hadn't even bothered to get undressed last night. Last night, last night was more like early this morning. In fact it was 0500 when he staggered in. He didn't stagger because he was out late at some party with a beautiful woman. Nope, he staggered in because he was on an all- night stake out with Starsky. They had spent the past four months working on their latest who's- the -biggest -drug –dealer- in -the -city -now game and last night they finally caught their big break thanks to Huggy. Hutch was beyond tired when he finally booked their suspect and made it home. All he wanted to do was sleep for about a week. He was lying face down on the bed with a pillow tucked under his left arm. One shoe was lying half off his right foot and the other was on the floor.

He moaned when he heard the knock on the door. His first thought was that he had overslept and Starsky had come by to pick him up. They were supposed to go to The Pits and meet Huggy. He listened as the knocking continued. There were three knocks not too loud. In fact, Hutch thought they were kind of light and timid sounding. "That's not Starsk," he mumbled. He rolled over onto his side and moaned some more. He opened one eye and glanced at the clock, it was 8:00. But whether it was a.m. or p.m. he wasn't sure. He was tired enough to have slept until evening. The knocking continued. "I'm up, I'm up," he groaned. He kicked the shoe all the way off his foot and muttered, "This better be good." He made his way to the door and unlocked it. He slowly opened it and blinked. It took several seconds for it to register what he was looking at.

"Are you Ken Hutchinson?" The boy asked.

When Hutch was able to focus, he saw a boy about twelve with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes looking at him. He thought he was looking a smaller version of himself. In fact, if he had a picture of him at that age he was sure they would match. "Kid, I don't want what you're selling."

"I'm not sellin' nothing. Are you Hutchinson or not?" He asked.

Hutch thought he was rather rude considering he woke him up at 0800. He was too tired to play games with anyone, let alone a kid. "Yeah, I'm Ken Hutchinson. Who wants to know?"

The boy reached beside him and picked up a suitcase. He pushed past Hutch, "I do," he said as he set the suitcase on the floor in front of the couch and flopped down.

Hutch did a double take and followed him into the living room. He rubbed his hair and shook his head. He was hoping he was still lying on the bed and dreaming. "Who… who are you?" He finally said after sitting down on the other end of the couch. The boy took a deep breath and stared at his feet. "Well, you woke me up. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm…I'm…umm." He turned his head away from Hutch. Hutch cleared his throat. "I'm your son!" He blurted out. Hutch let out a chuckle. It wasn't a real laugh but more of a nervous 'you gotta be kiddin' me' chuckle. "It's true. You're my dad."

"How, when? I mean…what?" Hutch was struggling to wake up enough to be able to make some sense of what this kid was trying to tell him. The boy sat there without saying another word.

The boy shut his eyes and took in a long deep breath. He let it out slowly and opened his eyes. "I have a picture of you with my mom." He reached in his pocket and removed an old folded photograph. "She told me…" he took a deep breath, "She said to give it to you when I found you."

Hutch gently reached for the photo. He gazed at it and his chin about hit the floor. "Your mother is Abigail Crabtree?" He slowly asked.

The boy's eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip quivered. He nodded slowly and said, "She _was_ Abigail Crabtree until last week." He didn't bother to wipe away the tears as they rolled down his cheeks.

Hutch felt as if a knife had been jabbed into his heart. It took his breath away. His mind flashed back to how he met Abigail. He tricked Starsky into thinking she was some old lady that he had been setup with. "What's your name?" He didn't think he really had to ask. Abigail had told him that if they ever had a son, he would be named Kenneth after him and his middle name would be David after his partner.

"Kenny. Kenneth David Crabtree," he said after wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve.

Hutch leaned over and hugged him tight. Kenny leaned into Hutch's chest and cried. Hutch had a few tears of his own wanting to escape but he held them back. "It's okay, Kenny. It'll be okay."

Kenny shook his head no. "It won't be okay. It will never be okay. Mom told me you were a cop. She said she didn't want to tell you about me."

"Why?"

"She said you love your job but you'd leave it if you found out about me."

Hutch felt that knife jabbing deeper into his soul. He didn't know if he could take anymore. He held Kenny tighter. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you had to grow up without me. I didn't know. I would have been there. I would have been there for you and your mom. I loved her."

"I know you did." Kenny sniffed and sat up. He looked at Hutch. "I gotta tell you something else."

Hutch nodded, "Go ahead."

"Mom was murdered. The police said it was a car accident," his voice became fast and he was very upset, "she was murdered. She told me he was going to kill her. She was going to look for you but he got to her first."

"What do you mean she was murdered?"

"She told me he was after her. The day before she died she told me to find you if anything happened. She told me to start looking in Bay City."

"Do you know why someone wanted her de…gone?" He was going to say dead but changed it to gone thinking it sounded a little less hurtful.

"No, but she gave me this." He opened his small suitcase and handed Hutch an envelope. "She said to give this to you if anything happened to her."

Hutch took the sealed envelope and opened it. He removed the letter and read it silently.

Dear Hutch,

If you're reading this I'm dead or missing. I wish I could tell you more but someone's been stalking me. I don't know who. I went to the local police but they said until he did something, they couldn't do anything. I'm sorry I never told you about Kenny. I thought it was better for everyone. You love your job and you're good at what you do. I couldn't ask you to give it up. I realize I was wrong to keep him from you. He's a good boy, Hutch. You'd be proud of him. I don't know if my stalker will come after Kenny. Protect him, keep him safe. My brother died a year ago and I'm all he has. Now, you're all he has. He's been asking about you. Love him, Hutch. Please, take care of him. I'm so sorry. I have always loved you.

Love,

Abby.

Hutch's whole body shook on the inside. It had been thirteen years since Abby left him. He remembered the pain he felt when she walked away. Starsky tried to help by telling him that it didn't mean she didn't love him. Small comfort that was as he watched Abby get into her brother's car. Hutch was lost in his own memories when Kenny said, "I'm thirsty. Can I have a glass of water or milk?"

"Yeah, sure." He went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator. "I like to start my day with a protein shake. You interested in trying it?"

"Wheat germ, goat's milk, black strap molasses, and vitamins?"

Hutch took out the goat's milk and grinned. "Yeah. Abby…I mean your mom liked it."

"Me too. I've been drinking it since I was about two."

The two sat at the kitchen table and drank their shakes. "Kenny, I want you to know I loved your Mother and I'm going to find out who killed her.

"What about me? What's gonna happen to me?"

Hutch moved his chair so he was facing Kenny. "You are my son. I may not have been there for you in the past and I'm sorry. I can't change that. I can't change that, but I can and will be here for you from now on, okay?"

Kenny nodded. "Mom said he might come after me too. Am I safe?"

Hutch stared into his son's light blue eyes and his heart melted. "You are and will always be safe with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"What are you going to do?"

"First, I'm going to find out who killed your mother. And to do that, I need to call my partner."

"Is Dave Starsky still your partner?"

Hutch thought that was a silly question. Who else would he have as a partner? "Yeah, he's still my partner."

"You know, Mom named me after both of you."

"I know." Hutch picked up the phone. He wasn't sure if Starsky would answer his phone. In fact, he was pretty sure he wouldn't. He dialed Starsky's number and got a busy signal. "He said he was going to take it off the hook."

"What?"

Hutch hung up the phone. "Kenny, he's not answering we're going to have to go his place."

Ken nodded. He watched Hutch walk to the coat rack. "What am I supposed to call you?"

Hutch strapped his holster in place and asked, "What do you want to call me?" He walked into his room followed by Kenny.

"You're my dad, right?"

Hutch smiled, "Yeah, I'm your dad." He liked the sound of that deep down inside. Hutch retrieved his shoes from the floor and slipped them on.

"Can I call you Dad?"

"I think Dad has a nice ring to it." Hutch grabbed a windbreaker out of the closet. "Do you have a jacket?" Kenny shook his head no. Hutch grabbed one out of the closet and tossed it to Kenny. "It's probably a little big but it'll do until I can get you one."

Kenny caught it, mumbled, "thanks" and put it on. It was big on him but he rubbed the arms of the jacket. It felt nice to have something of his dad's. He had wanted to know his dad for a long time and his dreams were finally coming true. For a brief moment he forgot all about his mom and the fact that he was on a mission to find out who killed her. He was with his dad finally after all these years and he was happy about it. "Um…Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"How are you going to find out who killed Mom?"

"You let me worry about that, okay?"

"No! It's not okay. I have the right to know. Please, I can help you. Let me help," Ken pleaded.

Hutch placed his hands on Kenny's shoulders and spoke in a soft voice. "Kenny, you and I are going to have a long talk when this is over, I promise. But right now I have to keep you safe. Your mom was a smart woman. I'm glad she sent you here…to me. I might not have the right to ask this of you but, I need you to trust me and Starsky. Can you do that?"

"I wanna help."

Hutch sat on the end of his bed. Kenny sat down next to him. "Kenny, son, you can help. You said the police said it was a car accident; can you tell me about it?"

"It was dark and raining. She called me just before she left work to tell me she loved me. It was about ten and her car…they found it at the bottom of a cliff."

Hutch stood up, "Thanks, Kenny. Do you know anything else?"

"Someone had been following her for about a month. We got phone calls and they'd hang up."

"And she never saw who it was?"

Kenny shook his head, "No. She never saw anyone."

"It's okay, we'll find him."

Hutch tried knocking on Starsky's door but it was no use. He was sound asleep. Hutch reached in his pocket and dug out the key. "Won't he get mad if you just go in?"

"No, he won't get mad once he finds out why we're here."

Hutch knocked on the door again as he opened it. "Starsk, it's me." He walked in followed by Kenny. "Um…Kenny, why don't you wait on the couch while I explain what's going on." Hutch saw Kenny curl up on the couch as he opened the door to Starsky's room. Starsky was lying on his back with only his boxers on. He was snoring loudly. Hutch hated to wake him but he had to. Hutch felt as if his world was crashing in around him and he needed Starsky. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Starsk, Starsk, wake up. We got a problem."

"No we don't. Go back to sleep, Hutch."

Hutch gently shook Starsky, "Come on, Starsk. I really need you."

There was something in the tone of Hutch's voice that woke Starsky up. He jerked awake. One look at Hutch and he knew something was upsetting his partner. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Abby?"

"Sure I do. It took you months to get over her leaving you. But that was over ten years ago, why?"

Hutch glanced toward the living room. "She left me a present."

"Wha? What kind of present?"

"He's twelve."

Starsky started to laugh but Hutch told him why Kenny came to see him now. "Aw, Hutch, no."

"Starsk, I have to find out who killed her and if they're after him."

"We will, Hutch. We will." Hutch picked up a pair of Starsky's jeans off the floor and tossed them on the bed. While Starsky put them on, Hutch took a shirt out of a drawer and threw that at him as well as a pair of socks. "Thanks for dressing me, Mom."

They emerged from the bedroom. Starsky looked at his couch and saw a little blonde-haired boy curled up. He always thought Hutch looked like a little boy when he was sleeping and seeing Kenny made him realize he was right. He smiled as he stared at Hutch's son. 'Uncle Dave has a nice ring to it' he thought to himself. "Hutch, he looks exactly like the old pictures of you your mom showed me."

"I know. I can't deny he's mine. I don't know what I'm gonna do with him, but he's mine. Poor kid, must be exhausted."

"There's two of you now. Heaven help the rest of us if he's anything like you," Starsky teased. He headed toward the kitchen and started making coffee.

"Starsk, make that strong, I think we're gonna need it." Starsky added more coffee, "You know what he wanted for breakfast?"

"Please tell me anything other than that crazy concoction you drink."

"You know, Abby drank those too."

"You mean he's really like you?"

Hutch grinned, "Sorry, Partner."

"Terrific," Starsky said as he poured each of them a cup of coffee.

Hutch was staring off into space. "You okay, pal?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about her. I should have called her. I shouldn't have let her leave like that."

"Hutch, that was her choice. You know that."

"I know but…Kenny. I should've known."

"And when did you become a psychic? Hutch, you couldn't have known and you know it. Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't go down that guilt road. We've got work to do, all right?"

"Yeah."

Starsky patted Hutch's leg. "So how you gonna tell Huggy he's an uncle?"

Hutch grinned, "About the same way I told you, Uncle Dave."

"Uncle Dave, I like the sound of that."

"Starsk, I don't know what to do with a kid," Hutch whispered.

Starsky looked at Kenny sleeping on the couch. "Me either, but we'll figure it out together."

Kenny sat up and yelled, "Mom. Mom, no please."

Hutch was up and at his son's side in an instant followed closely by Starsky. "Shhh, Kenny. It's okay. It's okay, you're safe," he said as he stroked his son's hair.

"I had a…never mind. It was just a dream." Kenny sat up and looked at Starsky.

"Kenny, met Dave Starsky, my partner."

"Hi. Mom told me a lot about you too."

"All good I hope," Starsky said.

"Umm." Kenny said as he stood up, "Can I use your bathroom?" Starsky pointed to the bathroom. "Thanks," Kenny replied.

"What does umm mean anyway?" Starsky asked Hutch.

"I don't know," Hutch giggled.

"It's not funny, Hutch. What did Abby think of me, really?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I really want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Hutch, I'm sure."

"Relax, partner. Abby thought you were a great guy. She trusted you with my life. She trusted you enough to tell you she was leaving me."

"Oh. Okay then."

Kenny returned from the bathroom. "Dad, what are we gonna do now?" They moved into the kitchen.

Hutch loved being called Dad. He didn't think he would ever get tired of that. "Starsky and I have some work to do."

"What are you gonna do with me? Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, Hutch, what are you gonna do with him?"

"Let's start at the beginning," Hutch said.

"You mean you wanna go to his house?"

"Yes. That's the best place I know of to start. Maybe they'll be something there."

"Kenny, the last I heard from your mom she lived in Malibu."

"We live in…lived in San Francisco. Mom moved there just before I was born."

"Kenny, I know your mom had a stalker is there anything other than the phone calls you can remember?" Starsky asked.

"Anything out of the ordinary? Did you ever see a car or anyone hanging around your neighborhood that you didn't recognize?" Hutch asked.

"No. I've tried to think of something but there's nothing." He crossed his arms in front of him and buried his head as he sobbed, "I don't know of anything. I miss her so much. I miss her, Dad."

Hutch stood up moved next to Kenny and put his hands on Kenny's back. "I know you do. I promise we'll find the man who killed her."

"We'll get him kiddo," Starsky added. It broke his heart to see a child hurting but this was Hutch's child so the pain ran even deeper.

"Hutch, he should be safe with Huggy a couple days while we check his place out."

"No. I'm going with you."

"It might not be safe, Kenny. Huggy's a good friend…" Hutch started but Kenny interrupted.

"I don't care. I'm going with you."

"Kenny…" Hutch pleaded.

Kenny wasn't about to be left behind. "I won't tell you the address."

Starsky could see the stubbornness in Kenny's eyes. He knew that Hutchinson look well. It was the same stubborn look Hutch had given him on more than one occasion and he knew there was no use fighting it. "Hutch, let's keep with us. We can protect him."

"I'm out voted, huh?"

"Evidently," Starsky replied.

"Are the two of you going to gang up on me like this all the time?"

"Probably not all the time, Dad," Starsky said. He winked at Kenny who grinned. "Kenny, how did you get here?"

"Dad brought me."

"No, I mean here to Bay City."

"Mom told me that whoever was after her might come after me. Mom told me to come here and find Dad if anything happened to her. I grabbed a few things and took what cash I could find and got on a bus."

"They let you buy a ticket and ride alone?" Hutch asked.

"No. You have to be thirteen to ride alone. I bought a ticket and got on the bus behind another family. The driver thought I was with them."

"Smart kid," Starsky remarked.

"Just like his dad," Hutch added.

"Probably more like his mom," Starsky mumbled under his breath just loud enough for Hutch to barely make out what he said. Hutch frowned but Kenny thought it was funny and chuckled.

"Kenny, when did it all start?" Hutch asked.

"A few weeks ago. Mom got a letter. It said something about a secret admirer. I think at first she thought it was nice but then she…I don't know. She acted like she was scared. She didn't go anywhere except to the grocery store and hated answering the phone."

"Did she say anything about who she thought was stalking her?"

Kenny shook his head no. "She didn't want to scare me. She wouldn't let me read the letter. She burned it."

"We're off today, let's go by and talk to Huggy. Maybe we should talk to Captain Blake too. I have a feeling I may be needing a little more time off," Hutch said.

"Cause of me?"

Hutch ruffled Kenny's hair, "Not because of you but…well yeah, because of you. But it's not a bad thing."

"When was the last time you had a shower and a good meal?" Starsky asked, noticing the dirty and torn clothes Kenny was wearing.

"I don't remember."

"How did you find me?"

"I found the police station and kept watching for you. Finally, this morning I saw you and followed you to your place."

"How'd you follow me?"

"I…um… well, I stole…I mean I acquired a mini bike and followed you."

"Why did you wait so long to knock on my door?"

"I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if you would believe me or not. I didn't know if you would like me or if you'd put in a foster home or someplace."

"I'd never do that."

"Mom always said if you knew about me, you'd love me but I wasn't sure."

"It's okay. I have to admit, I kinda love the idea of being a father."

"I kind of love the idea of you being a father too, Hutch," Starsky said in that playful little kid tone of his.

"Who knows, Starsk, there may a little you around somewhere too."

"Good, someone with my intelligence and naturally superiority. I'd love it."

Hutch shook his head, glanced at Kenny and giggled. "If you got a change of clothes in that bag how 'bout taking a shower and we'll go to Huggy's for some grub."

Kenny smiled, "I like him, Dad."

Hutch smiled back, "I kinda like him too."

"I like you too, kid," Starsky responded.

Huggy was surprised to see Starsky and Hutch so early. He knew they had been up all night. He was equally surprised to see them come through the front door with a miniature Hutch walking between them. "Hutch, you got a clone?"

"Something like that, Hug."

"Huggy, meet Kenneth David Crabtree, Hutch's son. Kenny, this is the world famous Huggy Bear."

"Hutch's what? You're kiddin'."

"Nope."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kenny. I'll tell you some stories about these two sometime."

"Why don't you bring us some drinks and join us?" Hutch asked.

There was something in Hutch's tone that alerted Huggy to the fact that the guys weren't kidding and they needed his help, yet again. "Sure, be right back." He started to leave but turned back around, "What's your pleasure, little man."

"Can I have a Dr. Pepper?"

"You can have anything your little heart desires. Uncle Huggy aims to please."

"Be right back," Hutch said as he followed Huggy to the counter.

"Hutch, he's really your kid? I never knew you had a son?"

"Me neither until about eight this morning."

"Man, that's got to be a shocker. What's up?" Hutch filled Huggy in on the events that had taken place earlier. They returned to the table with drinks. Starsky and Hutch were drinking ice tea. Hutch really wanted something much stronger but it was still too early in the day for that.

"So, the three of you are going to San Francisco today to find out what happened to Abby?"

"Yeah. We were going to tell Captain Blake before we left but decided to wait until we get back." Starsky added.

"He ain't gonna like being kept in the dark like that, you know?"

"We know, Hug, but we want to hurry up and get there. We don't want to have to answer a bunch of questions either," Starsky said.

"I sure miss Captain Dobey. Is he still liking retirement?"

"We saw him a few days ago. We went to his place for his birthday. He's loving retirement," Starsky said.

It was a six hour trip from Bay City to San Francisco and Kenny tried to sleep but couldn't. He pretended to sleep so he could hear what his dad and his partner were saying about him. "Poor kid must be totally exhausted," Starsky said.

"Yeah," Hutch answered.

Starsky glanced over at Hutch who was staring out of the window. A single tear was rolling down Hutch's cheek. Starsky reached his hand out and put it on Hutch's shoulder. "Hey, we got this, Partner. It'll be okay," he whispered not wanting to wake Kenny.

Hutch turned his gaze from the window to his partner. He needed Starsky's strength and friendship now more than ever. Having a son would change both their lives. He never doubted for a second Starsky's loyalty and he knew his best friend would welcome Kenny with open arms. But, still, he was nervous about things changing. His mind was racing with everything that would change.

Starsky looked at Hutch and knew what his partner was thinking. It was written all over his face. Hutch already loved that little boy and so did he. "It's okay, Hutch. We'll figure it out. You are going to make a great dad."

"I'm never home."

"You will be now."

"What about work? How can I…"

"Hutch?" Starsky shaking his head slightly and the look in his eyes let Hutch know that maybe this conversation should wait until Kenny wasn't around. Hutch nodded back. "I'm looking forward to being an uncle."

"You're looking forward to have someone to play with."

Starsky grinned and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I guess I am. You're no fun." Starsky gave Hutch a wink. He loved to tease Hutch but wanted Hutch to know he was just kidding. He loved life with Hutch as his friend and partner and would be at Hutch's side no matter what.

Starsky and Hutch decided that it would be best to get a hotel room and rest a while then go to the house in the dark of night and all three of them needed the rest. It was midnight when they turned down Kenny's street. Hutch parked a few houses down and once they were sure no one was watching them, Kenny gave Hutch the key and they went inside. Hutch made Kenny sit on the couch while he and Starsky checked the house to make sure no one was there. Kenny saw them draw their guns and search the entire house and was glad his dad was a cop. Once he heard his dad give the all clear, he got up and went into the kitchen. He was thirsty and opened the refrigerator to get a glass of milk. He was startled and let out a short scream.

"What is it, son?" Hutch said running into the kitchen.

"Look." Kenny pointed inside the refrigerator. "How'd that get in there?"

Starsky opened the refrigerator all the way. "Damn it, is that a…"

"A rat," Hutch said taking a deep breath. "Put in there by another rat."

"I just remembered something, Dad."

"What?"

"There was a rat in our car. A couple of weeks ago we had gone to the store and when we came out there was this dead rat on the driver's seat. What's that mean?"

"It means the past has come back to haunt us once again," Starsky said. He put a hand on Hutch's shoulder.

"Kenny, I don't think this had anything to do with your mother." Hutch looked around for a phone and saw it on a counter in the kitchen. He dialed a number. "This is Detective Hutchinson, patch me thru to RNI." There was a short pause. "I want you to run a check on an Artie Solkum. I need that right now, I'll hold." Another pause, "When? Put an APB out on him state wide. Yes, I said state wide. If anyone finds him I want to be notified immediately. Thanks." He hung up the phone. "He was released from federal prison two months ago, Starsk."

"We know who now let's go find him," Starsky said.

"You know who killed mom?"

Hutch slowly nodded. "Yeah, we know."

"How? Because of the rat?"

"Yes. I'll tell you all about it later right now we have to find him," Hutch answered.

Starsky looked around, "Hutch anything more here?" Hutch shook his head.

"Kenny, we're going to come back after we get whatever you want after all this is settled but if there's anything you want to take with you now you can fill up a suitcase," Hutch said.

"Thanks, Dad." Kenny went to his room and put some clothes in a suitcase. He also grabbed a picture of his mom off the TV. "This is all I want for now."

"Okay. Let's go back to the hotel and we'll get a fresh start in the morning."

Hutch woke up at eight the next morning. He sat in a chair at a desk in the room and watched as Kenny slept. He imagined he was there when he took his first steps. He saw himself calling Kenny to him and watching his son laughing as he walked toward him. "I should've been there," he whispered.

"You're here now," he heard Starsky say.

"I won't let him be alone. I won't let him spend another day not knowing me."

"We're here now."

"Thanks, buddy."

"You know what, Hutch?"

"You're hungry."

"How'd you know?"

"Starsk, you're always hungry, especially first thing in the morning."

Kenny stretched his legs out and moaned. "Is it morning?"

"Sure is kiddo," Starsky answered.

"I'm hungry, Dad."

"I gotta tell you, Hutch, I love this kid."

"I did see a little place close by. I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat something before we go hunting."

Starsky ordered a huge breakfast while Hutch and Kenny ordered a small stack of pancakes. "Dad, does he always eat that much?"

"Only when I'm hungry, kid," Starsky replied with a mouth full of bacon.

"I'll be right back," Kenny said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Hutch asked.

"To the bathroom, Dad. I don't any help."

Starsky laughed as he added more syrup to his stack of pancakes. "What are you laughing at?" Hutch asked.

"I'm not sure I'll get used to you being called Dad."

"Me neither." The waitress came by and Hutch asked for more coffee. Hutch stared at the bathroom door. "How long does it take twelve-year-old to go to the bathroom?"

"Maybe you _should_ check on him?"

"Guess I'd better." He started to get up but sat back down. "I don't know, Starsk. I don't want to be overbearing." He looked at the door again.

"Hutch, you're a mother hen. You can't help it. Look, I'll go and just say I have to go."

"That's a good idea."

"I do get them from time to time you know," Starsky said as he stood up. He went into the bathroom and returned moments later. "Hutch, he's gone!"

"He's what!"

"I looked everywhere. He's not in there."

Hutch went into the bathroom and Starsky found the manager. He pulled his badge out of his pocket and showed it to the manager. The manager, Gary, said he saw Kenny come in with them but hasn't seen him since. Gary asked the rest of the employees and no one had seen Kenny after he went to the bathroom.

Hutch ran up to Starsky, "Starsk, there's a door in the bathroom that leads to the outside."

"Yeah, but it's locked from the outside. We had problems with people skipping out on their bill. We checked with the fire marshal and he said it wasn't illegal because we have plenty of other exits."

"I'm not worried about if it's legal or not. It's not locked now. I just opened it."

Without waiting for a reply, Starsky and Hutch ran out of the front door. Hutch ran to the right and circled the building while Starsky circled the left side. They met at the back. They were both out of breath. "Did you see anything?" Hutch asked Starsky.

"No."

"Shit, Starsky. I have to find him."

Starsky put his hand on Hutch's shoulder, "We will, buddy."

They walked back inside. "Gary, I need to use your phone," Starsky said.

"Sure. It's in the office, follow me."

As Starsky was calling the local police to report Kenny's abduction, Hutch went back to the bathroom. He searched every inch of the two-stall small room. The lock on the door looked like it had been broken from the inside. He picked up a piece of wood from the floor. It matched the piece missing from the door. "Kenny, I'll find you, I promise." He tossed the wood back on the floor and joined Starsky. "What'd they say?"

"They got police on the way here. I checked on our APB we put on last night and there's nothing yet."

Hutch didn't say anything he walked out of the door with his head lowered. He opened the car door and slid inside the passenger seat. He started to lean his head against the window when he noticed a note on the driver's seat with his name on the front. Hutch bit his lower lip as he read the letter.

'This is between me and you, Hutchinson. I only took your kid to get your attention. I won't hurt him if you do exactly as I say. I spent almost thirteen years in prison because of you and his mother. She's already paid and you're next. Meet me at the abandoned warehouse on the corner of Miller and Park Street. I figure you have enough time to make it back to Bay City by six tonight. If Starsky shows up, I'll know and you'll be sorry.'

Hutch folded the letter and envelop and put them in his pocket. He had no intention of letting Starsky know about the rendezvous. He would never let Hutch go alone and he was going to the meeting alone. His mind was swimming with thoughts and ideas about what he was going to do and didn't notice Starsky was standing at the door. "What's in the letter, Hutch?"

"What letter?"

"Come on, buddy, I saw you reading it. What's it say?"

"It says nothing."

"Hutch?"

"Don't Hutch me. I have to do this alone."

"No. No way."

"Starsk, he's got Kenny. I just found out I have a son. I can't lose him now. I'm all he has."

"This conversation sounds a little familiar only the shoe was on the other foot as I recall."

Hutch thought a moment before he remembered Starsky going off on his own to go after George Prudholm after he threatened to kill an officer's family including children. "That was different, Starsk."

"No, it wasn't."

"This is my son," Hutch said pleading with Starsky for him to let him do this his way.

"I know, Hutch, and we'll find him…together."

Hutch reached in his pocket and handed the letter to Starsky. Starsky took a deep breath after he finished reading it. "Hutch, he won't hurt Kenny."

"Unless I don't show up…alone."

"We can make it back to Bay City in five hours if we hurry."

Starsky got into the driver's seat and took off. "Where are we going, Starsk?"

"To recruit some help."

"No!. He said…"

"Hutch, trust me," Starsky responded in a calm voice.

Hutch hesitated before responding. "Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"First off, we're not going to anyone in the department. We're going to Huggy."

Hutch half grinned, "Where else would we go when we need help, huh?"

"You got it." Starsky tightened his grip on the steering wheel and applied more pressure on the gas pedal. "Hutch, I get that he's angry at you, but why Abby?"

"Because she testified at his trial. Her testimony was the final nail in his coffin."

"I remember that. She told the jury that Tommy admitted to her that Solkum hired him to kill her." He looked at Hutch who was staring out of the window. "Hutch, she wanted to testify. Abby wanted to put him away." Hutch nodded. Starsky knew Hutch well enough to know that his partner was a thinker and right now he needed time to come up with a plan to get his son back and avoid being killed in the process.

When Kenny walked into the bathroom he saw a man washing his hands at the sink. The man stared at Kenny making him nervous. Kenny turned to leave but the man grabbed him and pushed him out the back door before Kenny could do anything. Kenny was shoved in the back seat of a car. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open from the inside. He kicked, yelled and screamed all to avail. "Shut up, kid. It's not you I'm after. I just want your Daddy."

"He's not my dad. He's just some guy my mom used to date."

"Yeah, sure. I'm not stupid. I've done my homework. Hutchinson's your dad all right. It's a long trip back to Bay City so I suggest you sit back and shut up. I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

Kenny kicked the door and the window with all his might. Solkum pulled the car over and said, "I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice."Kenny watched as Solkum opened the trunk of the car and removed duct tape and rope. Solkum opened the door and Kenny tried to make a run for it. Solkum caught him and brandished a gun. "Sit back and be a good boy now." He tied Kenny's hands behind his back then put a piece of duct tape over his mouth. He shut the door and took a long look at Kenny who was determined not to show how frightened he really was. "That's more like it." He took Kenny to a friend's place until it was time to go the warehouse.

Hutch shut the car door and walked up the steps to his place and watched as Starsky drove away. He wanted Solkum to believe that he was alone so he waited until Starsky drove away then ran down stairs and got in his car and headed toward the old warehouse.

Clouds were partially covering up the full moon and a light warm breeze was blowing. It would have been a nice night if Hutch wasn't trying to save his son's life. "A father for less than a day and already I'm failing," Hutch said as he pulled up and turned the engine off. He looked at his watch, "Ten minutes early," he muttered. He slowly opened the car door. He unzipped his jacket and removed his gun. As he tossed it onto the driver's seat he yelled, "Solkum, I came alone. I'm unarmed." He turned around slowly so Solkum could see he wasn't armed. "Where's my son? Where's Kenny?" His request was met with silence. "Solkum, let the boy go."

Kenny was tied to a chair and he had been gagged. He heard his dad's pleads and struggled to free himself. "Don't move kid, you'll be free soon enough," he heard Solkum tell him.

"When are you going to get Hutchinson?" Kenny heard a second man ask. Kenny kicked his feet and tried to stand up. He heard steps coming toward him quickly. The next thing he knew, a hand was around his throat. "Shut-up kid or I'll shut you up, got it?" Kenny nodded and the man let go. Kenny coughed and gasped for air.

"Don't hurt him, or I'll never get Hutchinson up here," Kenny heard Solkum say. He walked over to Kenny and asked, "You okay, kid?" He asked removing the gag.

"I'm fine, get away from me," Kenny said as he spit at the man.

"Temper, temper. You are a lot like your father."

"Good."

"I'm waiting, Solkum. Let me talk to my son or I'm leaving," Hutch hollered.

Solkum untied Kenny, "You'd better not try to run or I'll kill your dad before you can get out of this room and then I'll get you, got it."

"Yeah, I got it," Kenny replied after the gag was removed. He tried to remove the blindfold but Solkum stopped him.

Solkum positioned Kenny in front of an open window. "Now, you tell your Daddy down there that you are just fine and I'll let you go."

"Dad, can you hear me!" Kenny yelled.

"Kenny, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, _they_ haven't hurt me."

"They," Hutch said softly. He turned toward the window. "Solkum's got help," he whispered. "Kenny, do what they say. It'll be okay," Hutch yelled to let Kenny know he understood that Solkum wasn't alone. "Solkum, you got me, let the boy go."

"Walk slowly toward the door. I'll send him down at the same time." He pushed Kenny almost knocking him down, "You, open that door and start walking down those stairs. It's your daddy I want."

Kenny removed the blindfold and stood motionless a moment not sure if he wanted to move or not. He knew if he went down those stairs, Solkum would go after his dad. The other man in the room opened the door and started down the stairs.

"I said go, move it, boy!" Solkum yelled. His voice was mean and harsh. Kenny stared back at the window then started down the stairs.

Hutch watched helpless as Solkum pushed his son away from the window and his anger grew. He started walking toward the door when the building was plunged into total darkness. "Thank you, Huggy," he whispered as he quickly made his way to the door. He opened it and turned on the flashlight he had tucked in his back pocket. It was a small flashlight but it would do the trick.

As soon as Huggy flipped the lights off, Starsky put one arm around Kenny and drew him close to him. He put his other hand over Kenny's mouth, "Shh, it's me, Starsky," he whispered. Kenny nodded that he understood. Starsky let go of the grip he had on Kenny. Starsky turned on a flashlight.

"Solkum, he wasn't alone, there's another man," Kenny said franticly.

"I know. I heard you tell your dad they had you. Good thinking."

"He went downstairs before me. Where is he?"

"I took care of him as soon as he started down the stairs."

"And the lights?"

"Compliments of Huggy."

"What about Dad? We gotta save him. Solkum's gonna kill him."

Starsky moved Kenny into an empty room. He put his hands on Kenny's shoulders. "Son, I have been saving your dad for years and I'm not about to let this scum bag do anything to him. I need you stay right here until I get back, okay?" He reached in his pocket and put a small flashlight in Kenny's hands. "Use this if you have to but…"

"I promise I'll stay here. Get Solkum before he kills Dad," Kenny pleaded.

The door opened and Starsky jumped. "Relax, my man, it's just me," Huggy whispered. He shined his light on his face and smiled.

"Huggy, thank God. Stay with Kenny will ya?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back with Hutch," Starsky said before leaving. He quietly shut the door behind him.

Artie Solkum was stunned when the lights went out. He was sure that he had thoroughly searched the building before and after he brought Kenny to it. Somehow Starsky and Hutch had gotten the better of him again. He started biting his nails as he thought of a way out. He was terrified. More terrified than he was years ago when Hutch found out he was responsible for his girlfriend getting beaten up and almost raped. Hutch wasn't a man of vengeance but Artie was scared that he may have pushed Hutch too far this time. The room was dark except for what little light shone through the window and he knew there was no place to hide. There was no place that Hutch wouldn't search, no room that wouldn't be searched…no he would be caught eventually. He found a corner and sat. He coward in the corner and continued biting his nails.

It wasn't long before Starsky found Hutch on his way up the stairs. "Kenny's safe. He's with Huggy in that room I told you I found earlier," Starsky said as he handed Hutch his spare gun.

"I'm sure glad you were able to scope this place out without Solkum seeing you."

"Me too."

"Let's get him. Which room is he in?"

Starsky stopped at the top of the stairs and pointed to the first door on the right, "That one," he whispered.

It was Hutch who opened the door and he shined his small flashlight around the room. It didn't surprise him that Artie Solkum was cowering in the corner. "Get up, Solkum," Hutch said.

"I…I…"

"Don't speak. Don't even try to justify killing Abby and kidnapping my son."

Solkum staggered to his feet. Hutch's voice was calm. It was so calm it scared him. "Starsky, you won't let him hurt me, will ya?"

Starsky was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Solkum could barely make out his shadow but he knew it was Starsky because he was never too far away from Hutch. A fact he wished he had remembered. Starsky stood up straight and walked over to the man cringing in the corner, "Artie Solkum, you are under arrest for the murder of Abigail Crabtree and the kidnapping of Kenny and a whole bunch of other things I'll think of on the way to jail."

As Starsky was reading Solkum's rights, Hutch put the cuffs on him. He put them on a little tighter than he needed to but it was either that or punch this low life until he quit breathing. "Starsk, get him out of here. I'm gonna go get _my_ son." Hutch dashed out of the room as Starsky manhandled Solkum outside.

Hutch opened the door and Kenny ran into his arms. "Dad, you're okay."

"I'm fine, son," Hutch said hugging his son.

"I thought he'd kill you and I'd be alone."

"No one's going to do anything to me. You'll never be alone again and that's a promise."

They met Starsky outside. Hutch asked Huggy to take Kenny home and wait for them there. "I want to stay with you, Dad."

"Kenny, Starsky and I have to book this…this poor excuse for a human being. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay," Kenny said reluctantly.

"That a boy."

Kenny woke first the next morning. He slipped his jeans on and put on a t-shirt. After putting on his shoes he went into the kitchen. He went into the arboretum and was rubbing the leaf of one of Hutch's plants when Hutch entered. "Son?"

"Hi, Dad," he chuckled, "I've always liked plants. Mom said my dad, you, loved plants." He turned and looked at Hutch, "I guess I get that from you, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Dad, this place…it's so small. I've seen what you do…maybe Mom was right. Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Kenny, you're my son and I love you. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you in the past. If I had known…"

"Dad, we've had this talk before. You didn't know, it's not your fault."

Kenny followed Hutch into the kitchen and they sat at the table. "Kenny, this place is small but I've wanted to expand anyway. As far as my job goes, we'll just have to work something out."

"It's not going to be easy, is it?"

"What's not going to be easy?"

"Being your son and living here."

"No, I can't promise it will be easy, but I can promise you it will be an adventure." Kenny chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Mom used to say that being your girlfriend was the best adventure she ever had. She loved you, you know. She never got serious about anyone else."

"I loved her too."

There was a knock on the door but before Hutch could get up to open it, Starsky walked in followed by Huggy. "Hey, how's my nephew?"

"You're nephew?" Kenny asked.

"Well, yeah. Any son of my partner is a nephew of mine."

"And mine," Huggy added.

"I've never had an uncle before. Uncle Dave and Uncle Huggy it is."

"Speaking of which, Hutch, I talked to my cousin, Bernice."

"Good for you," Hutch said.

Huggy frowned. "She's a real estate agent. She's got this nice three bedroom place. It's got a fireplace and a garage. It's by the park on Gale Street."

"Really?"

"Hutch, would I lie to you?"

"You do need a new place, buddy," Starsky said.

"When can I... I mean we look at it?"

"Three today."

Kenny followed Hutch outside of the house on Gale Street. "Dad, everything's going to change for you because of me, isn't it?"

Hutch put his arm around Kenny and said, "Change is good, son."

The end


End file.
